


When Kaoru's fears became reality!

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, between kaoru and his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since Hikaru and Haruhi started dating, Kaoru has felt like he was getting left behind. He let that feeling control him, and he ended up being the cause of his own misery. A sudden encounter of his brother and Haruhi in a park changes his life for the better, and hes finally able to realize that he wasn't alone all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kaoru's fears became reality!

Its always been just the two of them. They wouldn’t allow anyone else into their securely locked gate. Nobody has been able to break that lock, its always been two worlds. 

Them, and the twins. Someone had managed to get into their world, though. That was also the person who could tell them apart. It was great, for a little while, but Kaoru kept having the thought that well..three was a crowd.

As Haruhi and his brother started actually dating in second year, thats when it started. Their world felt like it was getting smaller.

It was getting smaller, and it squeezed Kaoru uncomfortably. Only two people could fit comfortably in here. 

Years went by..and it became all about the three of them. Though in actuality, it didn’t. It became all about the two of them, and the two of them didn’t mean Hikaru and Kaoru. 

The two of them were supposed to come in a package, but Kaoru found himself trying to break the own lock he left on their gate. It was uncomfortably small, and while Hikaru and Haruhi fit fine, Kaoru didn’t. 

When school was over altogether, Kaoru forced himself to leave their locked up little world. The other two didn’t notice though. They were stuck in their own little world, why would they notice Hikaru’s shadow slinking away? Thats what Kaoru thought at least. 

After high school at ouran academy was over, Kaoru found himself not really wanting to pursue a career. It was like his status plummeted after he was out of school. That rich inheritance was handed over to Hikaru.

Kaoru was honestly surprised about how low he had sunk. Once a rich, upperclass boy, but now, he was working at a McDonalds. He found it ironic, in a sad way. Kaoru’s life only became worse.

He seemed to have a person of his own, maybe he could actually understand why Hikaru and Haruhi were so important to each other. He didn’t realize it, but the reason why Kaoru felt attached to this man was because he reminded Kaoru of Hikaru. 

..Only this wasn’t Hikaru. This person...this person was like Hikaru was more selfish, rude, and horrible than ever. This person only showed how he truly acted when the relationship was a year in. Thats when it started getting horrible and unbearable. 

Kaoru showing up to his job late, again, caused him to lose that job. He was forced to depend on the person he hated so much, but couldn’t escape. He missed his brother, he missed all the good times. He hated this. Why didn’t they notice when he left? Why couldn’t they pull him back?  
Kaoru managed to get away from that...that bastard for a little while, and hid in a gazebo. Kaoru felt like crying. His body hurt. He was bruised all over, had a limp to his step, and had a black eye. He had curled up into a ball. Shaking, as tears found themselves falling out of Kaorus cheeks. 

Kaoru stiffened up when he heard leaves crunching behind the gazebo, his heart quickened, praying to the god he didn’t believe in that it wasn’t him. He was relieved when he heard another pair of feet crunching the leaves too. 

Something else made Kaoru’s heart quicken though. A voice. A familiar voice. He never thought he would hear such a voice again, ever. 

“Hey, look over there at those birds. Aren’t they cute” The voice came from none other than a Haruhi Fujioka. Kaoru could only guess as of who was with her...but another voice answered his suspicions. 

“I guess. Those birds are pretty fat.” That voice was from him. But not the person from the messy apartment in which he lived, the person who was related to him. The person who was none other than Hikaru, his twin. 

Kaoru bit down on his lip, tears coming down hard. He wouldn’t suspect that they’d notice him at all, even if they saw him. He held onto his bruised legs tighter as the footsteps came closer.

“Wanna have lunch in there?” Kaoru heard Haruhi ask. He couldn’t hear Hikaru respond, so he just assumed that he nodded.

Kaoru squeezed his eyes closed when the steps changed from crunching leaves, to pitters on wood. He flinched when he heard the noise of a basket dropping. He couldn’t open his eyes even if he wanted to. 

“Kaoru!!” Hikaru shouted, causing Kaoru to flinch again. Kaoru heard running, and there were suddenly arms around him, and the sound of identical arms wrapping around the part of him that wasn’t glued to the wall. 

They could tell Kaoru was a mess. He was dressed in a tattered t-shirt, and a pair of dirty shorts. He wore it to bed, he didn’t have time to change before he ran away from that apartment. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you! Who did this to you!?” Hikaru couldn’t seem to lower his voice, and Kaoru tried to curl up more, not answering. In fact, this was making Kaoru’s heart beat faster, in panic. 

Haruhi seemed to have noticed this, and she grabbed Hikarus arm, and gently pull him off of Kaoru. “Hey, You should probably give him some space. He doesn’t look good, lets take him somewhere else.” 

Kaoru was silently thankful of Haruhi. He sniffled, shaky hands moving to rub at his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to get away from this town altogether, but this gazebo was as far as his legs brought him. “P-please” He croaked out, voice thick with fear. 

Thankfully Hikaru understood. He hadn’t seen his brother in five years. Right now, he just wanted the best for him. 

“Do you need help standing up, Kaoru?” Haruhi asked, her voice gentle. Kaoru nodded his head, sniffling again. 

Haruhi and Hikaru helped Kaoru up, and helped him to their car. Kaoru felt way safer, and slunk down into the seat, hugging his knees.

He found himself glancing out a window, and his eyes widened as a familiar, terrifying face appeared coming close to the gazebo. “Drive!!” Kaoru yelled, hysterically, as he buckled himself in and tried to slink down from the view of any windows. 

They were confused, but did so, and they seemed to drive a long way before stopping at a moderately big house. It wasn’t as big as their childhood mansion, but it still was pretty big. To Kaoru at least, at the moment, any house that wasn’t his apartment was big. 

Hikaru and Haruhi helped Kaoru into their house, and the smaller twin was now curled up on their couch, shaking a little, but definitely feeling relieved. 

Neither of them had asked Kaoru any questions yet, and the first thing they did was ask if he needed anything. Kaoru shook his head, and denied any offers of food or drinks. 

After a little while, their curiosity and worry got the best of them. Well, it got the best of Hikaru at least, and the twin came over to Kaoru and sat next to him. His hand moved to Kaoru’s hand, and grabbed it, squeezing a little. 

“I was so worried about you” Hikaru mumbled. Sniffling a little. “I’m still worried about you. And can I just ask...what happened?” Hikaru asked in a soft voice.

Before, Kaoru didn’t want to say..but he hadn’t really had anyone to tell it to before. Plus, this was his twin brother. A person he was supposed to treasure over anybody else. “T-that person..that you saw..he...w-was….is??...my boyfriend...a-and…” He shook a little. “He hits me.” 

Hikarus eyes widened. Never before had he felt more protective over his brother, and felt very remorseful that he let Kaoru go off on his own. Unlike what Kaoru had known, Hikaru was aware that he left their little world. How could he not be? Kaoru was his twin. 

Hikaru immediately brought his brother into his arms, holding him tightly. Hikaru probably had never felt worse in his life. Kaoru had stiffened a bit, but he couldn’t help but wrap his own arms around his twin. 

They hugged each other tight, sharing their own fits of quiet sobs. 

“I’m so sorry” Hikaru mumbles, sniffling. 

“F-for wh-what?” Kaoru mumbles back, his shaking having subsided. 

“For everything. I should’ve paid more attention to you, I shouldn’t of let you move away like that, I thought you’d be fine on your own” Hikaru hugged his twin tighter.

Kaoru felt surprised. Hikaru..was aware he left? He never thought of that. Maybe he read the situation wrong. Hikaru was distracted...but how could Kaoru let that make him believe that Hikaru didn’t care about him anymore? 

And now that he was thinking about it..Hikaru was just distracted, Haruhi was trying her best to keep them all there. Haruhi was smart, she knew that the twins couldn’t be separated. If only one was happy, the other was miserable. 

Haruhi walked in on the twins clinging to each other and crying. She sighed quietly, and walked over to them. She gave a small smile and hugged the both of them. Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at her. 

While he thought they had forced him out, all he did was he felt like he wasn’t needed, and left on his own accord. Now, they were pulling him back in, and he never had felt more happy. 

Eventually, they stopped hugging, and Kaoru was finally able to tell them the full story...well..besides for the reason why he even started going out with that guy. That was embarrassing, and he would’ve been worried that his brother would think he was weird for it. 

He told them everything. Everything that happened to him after ouran. They both felt very remorseful for him. 

Eventually, day became night, and the two said that Kaoru could stay, for the night at least. They weren’t going to kick him out or anything, and they suspected that he’d be staying with them for a while. 

But that night really ignited Kaoru’s sense of loneliness again. They didn’t have a guest bedroom, so Kaoru was sleeping on the couch. He curled up under the blanket, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling. Desires that he had buried deep within himself were finally surfacing again. 

The reason why he always felt so alone..was well, he kind of had a thing for both of them. Not just Hikaru, not just Haruhi. Both of them. He always thought it was weird, and never said anything, because Hikaru was his brother, and that was wrong. Plus, Haruhi was his girlfriend. 

The shaky boy never liked sleeping alone, and he still hadn’t gotten used to it. But now, he knew he couldn’t get into bed with his brother. He turned onto his side on the pull-out couch, curling up into a small ball, and silently crying himself to sleep. 

When his eyes opened in the morning, he wasn’t that surprised. He felt arms around his waist, and someone's breath on his neck. He forgot he had found Hikaru and Haruhi, and he assumed this was him. He sighed quietly to himself and tried to wiggle out of his grip. 

He was taken aback when he heard the sound of something sizzling, and the smell of bacon and eggs. Thats when he opened his eyes, and remembered that he was at his brothers house. If Haruhi was cooking the breakfast, that meant…

Kaoru rolled over to face the person who was asleep. He felt his face feel hot. It was his brother. Usually, he was the one to crawl into Hikaru’s bed. He closed his eyes, and scooted closer to his brother.


End file.
